Gallantmon
Character Synopsis Gallantmon is an Holy Knight/Exalted Knight Digimon whose Japanese name is derived from "Duke", and whose English name is derived from "Gallant". One of the "Royal Knights", along with Omnimon and Magnamon. It is a being containing contradictions, as it is called a guardian deity of the Net despite being a Virus attribute, and if by any chance its balance is lost, it is possible for it to become a dangerous being. The Royal Knights are Digimon placed in the highest ranks of network security, so it is absolutely impossible to breach security in his presence. Their existence is a contradiction, since it is an attribute of Virus while one is named guardian deity of the network, and if their balance collapses, even as an abnormal possibility may become a dangerous existence. It pilots the Flying Dragon machine "Grani", as a dragon knight that races across the skies. It is clad in holy armor refined and constructed from 99.9% pure Chrome Digizoid, and its right hand can become the holy lance "Gram", rivaled only by Darkdramon's "Gigastick Lance", while its left hand can become the holy shield "Aegis". It honors chivalry, and is a loyal vassal towards its lord. Its cuirass and poleyns are adorned with the symbol of the Digital Hazard, its crest, gorget, and Aegis bear the Zero Unit, and the DigiCode on its Aegis. His special moves are a blow sent from the sacred lance Gram (Lanza Real), and shoot a beam which purifies everything from the sacred Aegis shield in his left hand (Final Elysion). Gallantmon X Gallantmon X is an Exalted Knight Digimon and a carrier of the X-Antibody whose Japanese name is derived from "Duke", and whose English name is derived from "Gallant". One of the "Royal Knights", it is a being containing contradictions, as it is called a guardian deity of the Net despite being a Virus attribute, and if by any chance its balance is lost, it is possible for it to become a dangerous being. It pilots the Flying Dragon machine "Grani", as a dragon knight that races across the skies. It is clad in holy armor refined and constructed from 99.9% pure Chrome Digizoid, and its right hand can become the holy lance "Gram" while its left hand can become the holy shield "Aegis". It honors chivalry, and is a loyal vassal towards its lord. Carrying out its devotion as a knight, this Gallantmon threw itself into the sacred battle and due to the X-Antibody it was at last blessed with the supreme sacred armor, sacred lance, and sacred shield. "Red Digizoid", "Blue Digizoid", and "Gold Digizoid" are rare metals, and its sacred hybridized equipment combined the Chrome Digizoid which boasted the highest known purities. Since its form was remodeled in order to demonstrate its holy power, the lance of light emitted from its sacred lance Gram was amplified. In addition, it is said that Gallantmon's red mantle from before acquiring the X-Antibody was given to the hero, Leomon. Gallantmon Crimson Mode Gallantmon Crimson Mode is a Warrior Digimon whose Japanese name is derived from "Duke", and whose English name is derived from "Gallant". It is a hidden form of Gallantmon whose body is clad in armor that shines crimson. Because it has fully released its power, its armor portions possess the heat to dye them red. For that reason, it is unable to maintain Crimson Mode for a long duration. Within its chest is its DigiCore, which sealed the "Digital Hazard", and when it discharges all the power in its body, a pinnate energy emission can be distinguished coming from its back. It wields a divine lance of light, "Gungnir", and a divine sword of light, "Blutgang", energy weapons that have no physical form. Its DigiCore is adorned with the symbol of the Digital Hazard, and its forehead and pauldrons bear the Zero Unit. Character Statistics Tiering: 5-B | At least 3-A, likely''' Low 2-C | Low 2-C''' | At least Low 2-C | At least 2-A, likely High 2-A | At least High 2-A Verse: Digimon Tamers Name: Gallantmon, Dukemon Gender: Male Age: Varies between media, thousands of years at the least Classification: Holy Knight/Royal Knight/Exalted Knight/Warrior Digimon, Virus Type, Ultimate/Mega level Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight/Levitation, Atmospheric Energy Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), his shield protects him from various special attacks, can create forcefields, can summon his weapons, absorb or destroy data, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Resisted being deleted by ZeedMillenniummon. Survived the All Delete), Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, Information Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. Expert Spearman and Swordsman, Fire Manipulation, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Enhanced Senses (able to track people across the world and other dimensions), Can create holes in dimensions, Acausality (Survived the All Delete), Can shatter the bonds between this world and next, casting his enemies into oblivion, it is said that Gallantmon can absorb the Digital Hazard, control it, and become Gallantmon Crimson Mode, able to disintegrate his opponents into electrons, then consigning them to oblivion within another dimension for all eternity, etc. Destructive Ability: Planet Level (His clash with Beelzemon shook the entirety of the "Domain of the Gods" and shattered large portions of it. Took down several Demon Lord class Digimon in a single hit, Digimon of that caliber are capable of overwhelming Digimon such as Imperialdrmaon Fighter Mode, who can destroy planets) | At least Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ (On par with ChaosGallantmon, who is the "death" of the Digital World. Capable of clashing with Beelzemon, who left a universe in ruins and should be above Lilithmon) | Universe Level+ (On Equal Footing as Magnamon X and Dynasmon X) | Universe Level+ (Vastly superior to base. Additionally, he can use the full power of the Digital Hazard, which can destroy the entire Digital World. Moreover, his Crimson Light technique can completely destroy the bond of the Digital and Real Worlds and should be comparable with other users of the Digital Hazard) | At least Multiverse Level+ , likely High Multiverse Level+ (With the aid of Magnamon and Jesmon, he managed to fend off Examon, who even Omegamon admitted surpassed him in raw strength) | At least High Multiverse Level+ (Is almost always depicted as being amongst the strongest of the Royal Knights overall and is thus one of Omegamon's closest peers, Can trade blows with other members of the Royal Knights, who have gone on to fight higher-dimensional entities like the Mother Eater and Digimon) Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely FTL (Faster than Rapidmon, who can fly near the speed of light, and kept up with Beelzemon) | FTL (More powerful than Dynasmon who can block relativistic attacks and even blitz Magna Garurumon, who can fly at the speed of light. Should be swifter than JewelBeetlemon, who can fight at light speed. Comparable to the other Royal Knights, who can stop MagnaGarurumon's Starlight Hunter, which is explicitly stated as moving FTL, with ease). FTL+ Travel Speed with Grani. Possibly Infinite (Capable of fighting Beelzemon, who is a native to the Dark Area, a realm in which time does not exist, however this is vastly above most speed feats the Knights are performed) | FTL in its antibody mode. Possibly Immeasurable | At least FTL. Possibly Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Alphamon and Omegamon, who fought the Mother Eater in higher-dimensional space) | Immeasurable (Is fully capable of traversing throughout space and time to reach the Terminals, which consist of the Digital World's past, present, and future divided into individual worlds) Lifting Ability: Unknown | At least Class P+ (Kept the Digital World from crashing into the Human World along with ten of the other Royal Knights) | At least Class P+ (Considerably stronger than before) | At least Class P+ (Much stronger than before) | Immeasurable (Should have comparable strength to Yuugo Kamishiro and Eater Arata) | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Class XJ | At least Universal, likely'Universal+' (Fought enemies who can leave universes in ruins. Should be comparable, if not superior to Lilithmon, who can distort space-time, causing the annihilation of universes) | Universal+ | At least Universal+ | At least Multiversal+ , likely High Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+ Durability: Planet Level (Took hits from Digimon far above planet busters like Imperialdramon FM) | At least Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ '''(Survived Zhuqiaomon's flames, his armor is constructed from 99.9% pure Chrome-Digizoid, comparable to Megidramon who traded blows with Beelzemon. Comparable to Alphamon, who took casual hits from Chronomon) | '''Universe Level+ (Vastly superior to base, in the same physical tier as Omnimon X) | Universe Level+ (One of the strongest members of Gaia Origin) | At least Multiverse Level+ , likely High Multiverse Level+ (Able to fight on par with Omnimon, who participated in the battle against the Mother Eater) | At least Multiverse Level+ , likely High Multiverse Level+ (Has tanked blows from his fellow Knights, who are able to fight the Mother Eater and other powerful entities, barely survived a battle with ZeedMillenniummon) Stamina: High Range: Extended Melee Range with the lance, several hundred at meters least with his projectiles, multi-universal in Crimson Mode. Intelligence: Expert fighter and tactician with thousands of years of combat experienced as a Royal Knight, being able to briefly clash with the likes of Omnimon and cutting down dozens of DexDoruGreymon with ease. Very knowledgeable about the Digital World due to having the highest rank of Network Security and was savvy enough to be the first among the Royal Knights to rebel against Yggdrasil's oppressive policies in X-Evolution movie. Weaknesses: Some of his attacks take some time (if he faces faster opponents, he could get speedblitzed before he can use some of his attacks) | Unable to maintain Crimson Mode for a long duration, since his Crimson Mode has a limited duration and leaves him exhausted after use. Versions: Digimon Tamers | Base/Reference Book | Gallantmon X | Crimson Mode | Cyber Sleuth | Composite Other Attributes List of Equipment: His holy armor, along with the holy lance Gram, his holy shield Aegis and his flying vehicle Grani | In his Crimson Mode he has a pair of many angel wings, crimson armor, the sacred sword Blutgang and the spear Gungnir. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base and Gallantmon X: * Final Elysion/Final Execution/Shield of the Just: Concentrates an immense amount of light energy into his holy shield Aegis, which is fired in a devastating blast that destroys and purifies everything in its path. Perhaps his strongest move. * Royal Saber/Lightning Joust: Another powerful lighting blast that is fired from his holy lance. * Sky Gram Slash: Gallantmon executes a deadly aerial combo. * Screw Saber/ Spiral Saver: Gallantmon executes a powerful thrust into his enemy rushes upward in a fiery tornado. Crimson Mode: * Invincible Sword: Dominates his opponent by slicing them to pieces with the power of his sacred sword. * Crimson Light/Quo Vadis: Attacks with his spear Gungnir that dissolves his target into electrons, and then sends them to another dimension/into complete oblivion by breaking the bonds of this and the other world. * Final Justice: He destroys his enemy with a powerful blow from his sacred spear. * Dash Blutgang: A strong dashing attack with his sacred sword. Notes: This primarily covers Gallantmon's appearances as a Royal Knight rather than an evolution of Guilmon. For a profile dedicated to his appearance in Digimon Tamers, look at this profile. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Digimon Category:Anime Category:Characters Category:Knights Category:Digital Lifeforms